NexES
NexES, is a fictional state of controversial and as yet unproven theory about the continuation of human evolution in the series Mobile Suit Gundam-Eon. NexES (a.k.a. NexES Awakening) is the short form for Nex't-level '''E'volutionary 'S'tate of awakening. History The NexES Awakening is first used by Kay Seigi . After awakening, Kay managed to take down June's Jo-GRA in just a slash of his DOME's Beam Sabre. This is done easily because a person in NexES state can easily sense the most vulnerable point of anything (either an MS, formation, person, animal..etc.) Teories The '''NexES State represents the ability for an individual with the NexES Awakening to enter into a state of enhanced awareness. While in this state, extremely quick information processing and analyzing skills. Everyone (whether an Oldtype or Neotype) posseses the NexES Awakening, and most people usually awaken this potential in an overly emotional state, but some (like Kay Seigi ) is able to awaken this potential in a very calm state of mind. Stages Stage One (Angst) The first stage of NexES. This stage is the most easily awakened by users and is most usually used by first-timers. The invokement of this stage is usually by strong emotions, most notabaly anger and fear. During the invokement of this stage users normally see a quite, but not really violent vision. (eg something explodes) In this stage the abillities of the user is increased by twice. Stage Two (Animosity) The Second stage. This stage is awakened when one has strong feelings of hatred or determination. This stage is also quite easily awakened. Users normally have a vison of something cracking or shattering. Abilities and potentials are increased thrice in this stage of awakening. Stage Three (Beserker) The third and the most unstable state among the four stages of NexES. This state is called out when one has strong feelings of aggresion or have a strong will to kill. Users normally have a vision of something being destroyed or rather, pulverised quickly. Abilities are increased 20 times in this stage. This stage is the most difficult to control and may result in madness or brain damage. Inexperienced users will normally hallucinate at first, then they will go beserk, virtually destroying everything and anything in his or her path. Finally, the inexperience user will die of brain damage. Thus this is the most dangerous and most powerful among the stages of awakening. Stage Four (Tranquility) The fourth and the best among all stages. Users are only able to awaken this stage when they have a calm and tranquil state of mind, thus making it the most diffucult stage to awaken. A very peaceful and tranquil vision is seen by users upon activation. Potentials are increased by 10 times in this stage. A notable user of this stage is Kay Seigi. Users Kay Seigi Kay enters NexES using the final mode. His vision is a drop of water (or rather sweat) dropping onto sand. The sands are then scattered. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam-Eon